Manzana de Plata
by Anna Russo
Summary: El regalo perfecto de Navidad es estar con la persona a la que quieres. Pero más aún si esta persona te regala el objeto que te ha mantenido obsesionada por 3 meses. No es una manzana común y corriente. RosexScorpius
1. Manzana de Plata

**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK.**

**Autor: Anna Russo. (La idea de la historia es absolutamente mía)**

**Título: Manzana de Plata.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1.

**Manzana de Plata.**

- Que hermoso.- Dijo Rose Weasley observando un dije. Era una manzana de plata que brillaba como nunca. Hecha por duendes. Decía la inscripción.

- Deja de bobear, Rose.- Dijo exasperado James. Rose le lanzó una mirada fulminante que calló al instante a su primo.

- Déjame en paz, ya te alcanzaré, voy a entrar a preguntar cuanto cuesta, puede que con mis ahorros lo alcance a comprar para Navidad. James rió.

- Cuesta mucho, incluso para tus ahorros.- Dijo James entre dientes.

- ¿Y tú como sabes cuanto tengo ahorrado?.- Dijo Rose mirándole con el ceño fruncido. James tragó en frío.

- Pues… entra a ver cuanto cuesta y me dirás si puedes o no comprarlo.- Dijo evitando la pregunta de Rose. Rose frunció el ceño aún más y entró.

En efecto. Odiaba cuando su primo tenía razón. Sobre todo cuando le hacía ver que tenía razón. Salió con un aire alicaído y no le dirigió la palabra a James. Quien tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. Hasta que chocó contra alguien.

- Vamos Rose, en el fondo lo sabías.- Dijo James sonriendo y con una seca cabezada saludó a Scorpius. Quien alzó una ceja interrogante.

- ¿Sucede algo Rose?.- Preguntó Scorpius mirándola fijamente. Rose se sonrojó y se sacudió las lagrimas rápidamente.

- Nada.- Dijo Rose lo más indiferente que le fue posible. Pero James atacó.

- Quiere comprarse una chuchería de duendes y su cochinito no da para tanto.- Dijo con burla James. Rose, que para empezar fue vergüenza no poderle restregar en la cara a James que lo podía comprar. Y que no siempre tenía razón. Y que ahora Malfoy supiese de sus pocos ahorros. Y encima, con lo mucho que le gustaba Scorpius, aunque él no lo supiese. Estalló y sin pensarlo le dio una sonora bofetada a su primo y se marcho corriendo. Justo antes de que las lagrimas empezaran a aflorar.

- ¡No es una chuchería!.- Gritó enfadada. James y Scorpius la miraron desaparecer del pueblo atónitos.

Quizá se había pasado, pero estaba muy segura de que no era una simple chuchería. Lamentablemente, no era algo que pudiera probarle a James, puesto que no podía comprarla. Aún.

Ya se aseguraría ella de que no se vendiese la dichosa manzana. Y de tenerla en Navidad. Total. Faltaban tres meses. Nada que no pudiese ella solucionar.

Por el momento lo único que se le ocurría, era volver al día siguiente. Y al siguiente. Y nuevamente al día siguiente. Ella se decía que solo era para vigilar que siguiese allí. Pero algo le decía que eso, no era del todo cierto.

Lamentablemente Albus se dio cuenta de que aquella manzana la tenía embrujada, por falta de alguna mejor palabra. Y le dejo de prestar la capa. Bueno, no habría problema. Iría al día siguiente por medio de la Sala de Menesteres.

Pero no podía ir hoy, no, en definitiva. Su primo había decidido avisarle a James y él a la familia que estaba en Gryffindor. Que se quedasen a dormir en la sala común, bajaron con magia los colchones y se turnaron para evitar que ella bajase.

Como decía, bajaría al día siguiente. A ver aquella manzana de plata.

******

* * *

**

Continuará…

La idea me ha salido de una manzanita de plata que tenemos en nuestro árbol de navidad. Esta preciosa y le he pedido a mi madre que me la regale. Antes de que se pierda o lo que sea. Este capitulo es una especie de introducción.


	2. Admirador

**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK.**

**Autor: Anna Russo.**

**Titulo: Manzana de Plata.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2.

**Admirador.**

Cualquier alumno en Hogwarts sabía a la perfección que existía una escala social. Los Potter y Weasley, junto con varios de los mejores amigos de estos, se encontraban en la cima. Pero incluso entre ellos había categorías. Rose definitivamente no se encontraba en primer lugar. Al menos no como una chica popular y desinhibida.

En cambio, tanto Albus como James estaban en la cima con tantas personas que los seguían. Incluso Lily y Hugo eran populares.

Esto a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ya que creía más en la importancia de las calificaciones. Además, cada vez que ella trataba de sobresalir en otra cosa que no fuera las calificaciones – con excepción de Pociones y Herbología – se le daba muy mal. ¿Porqué? No se sabía. A ella le entraba pavor hablar en publico o si quiera hablar con gente a la que no conocía.

Por eso cuando entró a clase de Encantamientos y le cayó una rosa y una tarjeta encima del pupitre se sorprendió de tal modo que ahogó un gritito. Por fortuna, les habían mandado a trabajar con ranas y cuervos, de modo que solo su mejor amiga, Lizzie supo que era lo que la había sorprendido.

- Rose, ábrelo.- Dijo Lizzie. Rose aun parpadeaba anonadada.

- Él otra vez.- Murmuró Rose mirando a todos lados. Había solo tres pares de ojos que la miraban fijamente. Unos eran los de Albus, por consiguiente los otros eran de Scorpius y los terceros eran de Thomas Farrow, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y admirador de los Potter y Weasley desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts.

- ¿Estás de broma? ¿No te entusiasma la idea si siquiera?.- Dijo Lizzie casi gritando. Rose se sonrojó y miró la tarjeta que rezaba: _Lechucería. Hoy. 6 pm._

- No iré.- Anunció Rose y lo escribió en la tarjeta. Lizzie se la arrebató.

- Irás.- Dijo y no le regresó la tarjeta.

Pero para dos horas después, Rose había mandado un papelito hacia el admirador secreto diciendo que no iría. Él le había respondido inmediatamente pidiendo que le diera una oportunidad.

Rose lo meditó el resto del día. Pero la paciencia del admirador no era su fuerte en definitiva, pues al caer la noche una lechuza blanca como la nieve picoteó su ventana y dejó una carta.

"_Querida Rose._

_Te admitiré esto hoy. Pero no será así por siempre._

_Casi son Navidades. Te veré en el baile de Navidad, a las 11 en el balcón que da hacia los jardines. Sin excusa._

_Tuyo siempre"_

Rose casi tuvo un ataque. No deseaba ir al baile, ella no encajaba allí y por si fuera poco. Él si sabría quien era ella y ella no sabría quien era él. Bien. Hora del plan B.

- Lily, necesito tu ayuda.- Dijo Rose casi rogándoselo. Lily frunció el ceño.

- Me niego, Rose, de ese modo él creería que tú no deseas nada con él además te estaría haciendo quedar como una cobarde.- Dijo Luna con énfasis en cobarde. Rose sonrió tímidamente.

- No me molesta. Quiero que lo hagas.-Dijo Rose decidida.

- Si estas tan segura.- Dijo Lily tras dos horas de haber intentado razonar con su prima.

- Lo estoy.- Dijo Rose.

Aquella tarde de diciembre había sido lo que una chica deseaba justo antes de empezar las vacaciones de Navidad con la familia. Excepto quizá porque Rose deseaba la compañía de alguien más.

Aunque a sabía, o al menos creía con todas sus fuerzas que dicha persona no se fijaría en ella jamás. Quizá por eso aceptaba andar con Thomas Farrow ese día con la nieve sobre sus pies, alejados de las batallas de nieve que se formaban entre las casas.

- Rose ¿Nos veremos en el baile?.- Preguntó Thomas ayudándola a sentarse en una de las raíces de árbol que se hallaban desnudas. Sacó su varita y secó la raíz.

- No lo sé, yo...

- Dime que lo pensarás.- Dijo Thomas con una sonrisa.

- Yo... esta bien.- Dijo Rose sin poder negarse a pensarlo un poco, pues Thomas era un gran amigo y no deseaba herir sus sentimientos.

- Nos veremos en el baile, te esperaré en la escalinata, y estaré disfrazado de vampiro.- Dijo Thomas y se fue mucho antes de que Rose pudiera decir nada., o lo captase siquiera.

Su padre era mago y su madre muggle, naturalmente Rose sabía perfectamente que no era la versión mágica si no la versión muggle, del modo en que Thomas se vestiría de vampiro.

Pero eso era lo menos importante ahora. Ya que estaba comenzando a pensar seriamente que esa, definitivamente no era la mejor de sus navidades. Tenía mucho que pensar y mucho en lo que preocuparse. Para empezar que ella no tenía ni la más remota en como se había metido en aquel lío. Necesitaría pensarlo unos momentos.

Hacía dos meses que había empezado aquello del admirador secreto, pero solo hasta aquel día él le había pedido verla. Bueno, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. No quería llevarse una sorpresa desagradable.

De modo que en estos pensamientos estaba cuando subió a la lechucería y ató a la pata de la lechuza la respuesta a su admirador. _Mitad de la pista 11.45. Solo 10 minutos. Rose._

Y tan pronto alzó vuelo la lechuza, salió ella corriendo escaleras abajo. Estaba segura de poder llevar al baile aquella hermosa manzana de plata, que día con día había ido a visitar.

La salida al pueblo de Hogsmeade sería mucho después de vacaciones, ero ella ya había realizado tantas visitas en secreto que era difícil decirle que no a la idea de ir de nuevo, de modo que cogió su monedero y revisó el dinero.

Había ahorrado su dinero con esmero durante esos meses para comprar aquella manzana y los regalos de Navidad de toda su enorme familia. Y hacia unas semanas que había terminado de comprar los regalos, de modo que el resto del dinero, lo podía gastar a su antojo. Bueno, justo ahora debería tener aquella manzana de plata.

_- Que hermoso.- Dijo Rose Weasley observando un dije. Era una manzana de plata que brillaba como nunca. Hecha por duendes. Decía la inscripción._

_- Deja de bobear, Rose.- Dijo exasperado James. Rose le lanzó una mirada fulminante que calló al instante a su primo._

_- Déjame en paz, ya te alcanzaré, voy a entrar a preguntar cuanto cuesta, puede que con mis ahorros lo alcance a comprar para Navidad. James rió._

_- Cuesta mucho, incluso para tus ahorros.- Dijo James entre dientes._

_- ¿Y tú como sabes cuanto tengo ahorrado?.- Dijo Rose mirándole con el ceño fruncido. James tragó en frío._

_- Pues… entra a ver cuanto cuesta y me dirás si puedes o no comprarlo.- Dijo evitando la pregunta de Rose. Rose frunció el ceño aún más y entró._

_En efecto. Odiaba cuando su primo tenía razón. Sobre todo cuando le hacía ver que tenía razón. Salió con un aire alicaído y no le dirigió la palabra a James. Quien tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. Hasta que chocó contra alguien._

_Vamos Rose, en el fondo lo sabías.- Dijo James sonriendo y con una seca cabezada saludó a Scorpius. Quien alzó una ceja interrogante._

_- ¿Sucede algo Rose?.- Preguntó Scorpius mirándola fijamente. Rose se sonrojó y se sacudió las lagrimas rápidamente. _

_- Nada.- Dijo Rose lo más indiferente que le fue posible. Pero James atacó._

_- Quiere comprarse una chuchería de duendes y su cochinito no da para tanto.- Dijo con burla James. Rose, que para empezar fue vergüenza no poderle restregar en la cara a James que lo podía comprar. Y que no siempre tenía razón. Y que ahora Malfoy supiese de sus pocos ahorros. Y encima, con lo mucho que le gustaba Scorpius, aunque él no lo supiese. Estalló y sin pensarlo le dio una sonora bofetada a su primo y se marcho corriendo. Justo antes de que las lagrimas empezaran a aflorar._

_- No es una chuchería.- Gritó enfadada. __James y Scorpius la miraron desaparecer del pueblo atónitos._

De aquello, había pasado ya un par de meses, en octubre, si hay que ser exactos. Aquella manzana había estado en exposición hasta noviembre y parte de diciembre.

Y precisamente, no fue hasta diciembre, cuando volvió a ser mencionada. Rose Weasley pocas veces se había encaprichado tanto con algo como con aquel dije. Iba en varias ocasiones a aquella tienda, que se hallaba a las afueras del pueblo de Hogsmeade. James le había perdonado aquella bofetada y todo había quedado en el olvido, aparentemente.

Pero fue hasta aquel veinte de diciembre, que Rose, como siempre, había vuelto a aquella tienda por la tarde o casi noche. Y no había bajado a cenar.

Era la primera vez que Rose Weasley no había bajado a cenar. James se preocupó. Albus también. Todos, Potter, Weasley y los demás. Pero Lily no. Ni Lizzie.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Rose?.- Preguntó Albus, que se había levantado y caminado desde la mesa de Slytherin hasta con los Gryffindor. Acompañado de Scorpius. Lily suspiró por enésima vez en el día.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella manzana con la que ella esta encaprichada?.- Dijo Lily. Albus asintió.

- ¿Aquella de plata?.- Preguntó Hugo extrañado.

- Fue hecha por duendes, y no es una simple manzana, pero supongo que sí, en parte tienes razón.- Le reprochó Lily.- Fue comprada, al parecer ya no estaba en la tienda.

- ¿Solo eso?.- Preguntó James. Lily lo fulminó.

- Nadie se ha sentido tan atraído a esa manzana como Rose, es obvio que ha desarrollado algún vínculo especial con ella.- Dijo Lily levantándose y yendo con Molly. Los hombres se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros.

- Me pregunto, quien se habrá llevado la manzana.- Dijo Albus. James alzó una ceja.

- ¿Para qué?.- Dijo James. Scorpius se sonrojó ligeramente.

- No, solo curiosidad.- Dijo Albus.

- Nosotros podríamos habérsela regalado, pero ella estaba empecinada en comprarla con sus ahorros.- Dijo James.

- Sí, bueno Rose no es una chica que tire el dinero sin ton ni son, pero este mes ha sido muy duro para su alcancía.- Dijo Albus mirando a James circunspecto.

_No._

La respuesta de su admirador fue clara, corta y concisa. Era obvio que deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella, pero ella ya estaba decidida.

Solo estaría con él un rato, puesto que el baile empezaría desde las 10 de la noche con la llegada de Ojos de Gato. El nuevo grupo de moda, que había logrado destronar a Macbeth. Y terminaría a la una de la mañana. Justo media hora después de que las máscaras se retirasen para ver a su compañero de baile.

**

* * *

**

Continuará…

**Rose se dará de topes con su idea. Eso ténganlo por hecho y por cierto, lamento que los capitulos sean tan cortos. Y para quien no lo sepa los fondos de Rose son escasos por que James mete mano de vez en cuando. **

**Aunque claramente Rose no lo sabe. Pero eso no es un tema relevante en la historia. Por cierto según esto, el baile de disfraces es el día veintiuno. Los chicos en Hogwarts ya tienen listas sus maletas para partir el veintidós y estar en casa el veintitrés y veinticuatro.**

**¿Cómo pasaron sus navidades?¿Algo digno de mencionar? Yo sí tengo algo que contar, pero se los diré en dos capítulos.**


End file.
